


Ice cream tongue

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [27]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The summer heat has to be driving Ann mad. Otherwise she would not be affected by this





	Ice cream tongue

Ann could not believe herself. It was hot outside sure. It was hot it was summer but for her brain to be this messed up? something was seriously wrong with her. It was that or all of Shiho’s talk had finally managed to turn her brain into a total mess.

There were many thins she should be thinking about, focusing on. Many things that she could be doing and what exactly was she doing right here and now? She winced as she shifted in her chair. She felt so uncomfortable.

That was because she could not keep her gaze from going back to Ryuji. She could not keep her gaze off of him. She was cursed. She bit her lip and shifted again her legs rubbing against one another as he eyes went back to Ryuji again. Right to his face. Right on his tongue hell, right to his tongue.

Shiho was to blame; the heat was to be blamed. Something had to be blamed because she could not believe she was sitting here being turned on but this. She had already finished her snack. Had done very little when it had come to cooling her off. All it had done was cool her tongue and fill her stomach. Her eyes dipped back to Ryuji and it took everything inside of her not to do something stupid and drastic.

His damn tongue, this was Shiho’s fault. If they had not watched that video together. she had no clue where Shiho had gotten an uncensored version. She had no clue why she had watched the whole thing with Shiho. She had watched the man spread the woman’s legs and she had watched in shock when he had dipped his tongue.

Ryuji’s tongue dragged up one side of his ice-cream brownie and Ann almost fell over. This was torture. She could not look away. She was transfixed on Ryuji eating the damn snack when if anything she should be grossed out.

But her thoughts were on Ryuji and feeling his hands on her legs the way the actor in the video had held the woman’s legs open. And he had licked her almost like how Ryuji was doing to the ice cream. Just Ryuji was eating it with far more care and precision than the actor had been.

Ryuji’s tongue dipped into the white of the ice cream and Ann flinched. She watched him drag his tongue through the centre to the edge of the cup part of the brownie as her panties dampened drastically.

It was hot and there was only so much of this foolishness that she could actually take! On shaky legs she stumbled to her feet ignoring the looks the boys sent her way as she got up. “I’m going to the bathroom and come back.” She ignored the looks on her person as she made for the stairs.

“Eat some ice.” Ryuji called to her back. “You look crazy flushed Ann. I’ll let you have the fan after Yusuke’s back to being an actual human being.”

“Must I really?” Yusuke murmured behind her.

“Yes.” Akira groaned. “We all have to share the fan. You, Mona and Ann have priority but until I find another cheap fan to buy we have to put up with sharing.”

The boy’s soft voices followed Ann downstairs into Leblanc where she saw it was dark and empty. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw the darkened café. It was for the better. She really did not want to face the Boss right now.

Instead she walked to the bathroom locked herself in before she flicked her skirt up enough. There was no time for much of anything. Ann pulled her panties down to her knees in relief as she leaned against the locked door.

It felt good to get the wet material off of her but it felt way better to run her fingers against herself because she had been needing this since Ryuji had started with the nonsense. He was driving her crazy and he had no clue about it.

She whimpered softly when she dragged her finger through her wet folds. He had been licking that ice cream. Those ice cream cups and driving her crazy the whole evening. She had been craving it herself but not the sweet treats.

She bit back a moan when she slipped her finger inside of herself. It felt good and the way she clenched down on it made her rock back even as she moaned. She had wanted this feeling but she had wanted more.

How would it feel to have Ryuji between her legs? She had no idea but just watching him had given her ideas it had driven her crazy. It was still driving her insane. She wanted to feel it. The video she had watched with Shiho, that had started all of this. She wanted that, she wanted to feel that good.

She wanted Ryuji’s tongue between her leg licking her the way he had been licking through the ice cream. His hand would feel good on her but his tongue. She clenched her eyes shut as she stroked her finger inside of herself until her legs trembled. That would feel so good.

She could tell it would be incredible. The sensations had to be better than her own hand. She hissed when she gently stroked her clit. Her legs trembled with every brush and she soaked her own had as she worked herself up.

There were so many things she wanted she did not talk about. Ryuji was one of them. This was really not the time and she could not believe it herself.

Ann whimpered as she slipped the fingers inside of her to two. The stretch always made her swallow and gasp. Her fingers were slim, she knew that but pressing inside of herself, stroking sensitive spots and rubbing places that made her gasp and tremble. Two fingers were more than enough.

She stroked her clit with one finger and with two fingers she thrusted deep inside of herself and strokes spots and pressed against nerves she knew would make her come the fastest. Her breath hitched with every motion of her fingers. The sound of her wet fingers carried and she prayed none of the boys had followed her downstairs.

She bit her tongue when she came and almost tripped and fell. Her legs trembled as she lingered on thoughts of Ryuji between her legs licking her. His hands on her thighs holding her open. He would lick her the way he had devoured those ice cream treats. Ann wanted that.

She caught her breath slowly as her legs steadied. She was seriously insane. The heat was getting to her. Ryuji got her going but this was hardly the time. But the way he had been going at the ice cream had seriously gotten to her.

It had to be frustration. Ann lingered on an image of Ryuji between her legs his tongue pressed against her clit as he held her gaze and she had to fight back a shudder.

First she had to clean herself up. dry her panties and fresh up. Maybe cool her face and eat some ice or something. Then she would go back upstairs like nothing had ever happened and pray that Ryuji had eaten all the damn brownie cup ice cream things or that they had melted by now. There was only so much she could take of this.


End file.
